


I Want To Be Perfect

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Series: OtaYuri One-Shots [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Anorexia, Depression, M/M, Protective Otabek Altin, Sad, Starving, Tears, Yuri Has Depression, Yuri Plisetsky's Nickname Is Yurio, beka - Freeform, yura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:17:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Yurio doesn't think he's perfect, he thinks he's too fat, too clumsy, too man. But to anyone else, he's amazing. Especially to Otabek, who thinks he's the most amazing person





	I Want To Be Perfect

Yurio stared at the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, his face ale from not beig in the sunlight for weeks, his body thin and fragile from not eating, his hair a mess from not being brushed. 

 

All he wanted to be was perfect. A perfect skater, a perfect body, a perfect life. But no matter how hard he tried,  he wasn’t “perfect.”

 

His phone went off and he glared at the phone for ruining his silence.

 

**Otabek  4:23**

 

**Yura, you okay?**

 

**Otabek  4:23**

 

**I haven’t seen you at the rink lately….**

 

**Otabek  4:23**

 

**Victor says i should talk to you.**

 

**Otabek  4:24**

 

**Are you okay?**

 

Yurio stared at his phone, at the question. The msot impossible question for him to answer. He threw his phone across the bathroom before sinking to the ground, burying his face into his knees. 

 

Yurio just wanted to skate. To skate without being judged, without the points. He wanted the world to see him as the most beautiful skater, but without being scored. He would be a beauty to everyone. But, he wasn’t.

 

Yurio swore his scale was off. Everytime he stood on the scale, the weight didn’t seem right.

 

The first tim, 116 pounds, the second, 102 pounds, the third time 91 pounds, now 85 pounds. Yurio knew the scale was off, he knew he was fat. He got it in comments on his skating routine videos, he was told when he went back to school. He heard it everywhere. He knew he was fat and he hated the scale for lying.

 

Yurio hated not fitting into his old costumes anymore. Yakov told him it was because he was getting taller and more muscular, but he didn’t buy that crap. He knew it was because he was getting fat.

 

Other skaters constantly asked him if he ate enough, or tried to force him to eat. He loved seeing their smiles when he ate some food, but he knew that if they knew he only threw it up after, they wouldn’t smile anymore.

 

He heard a knock on his apartment door. Yurio refused to stand up. He knew it was Otabek, he knew he was gonna force him to eat, tell him he wasn’t fat. He hated it. Yurio thought Otabek was his best friend, but and he tells these obvious lies to him and forces him to go through pain. 

 

“Yura?” a voice came from the living room entrance. Yurio silently cursed himself for ever giving him the key. “Yura, I know you’re here. I just wanna talk. I brought food.” Otabek said.

 

Yurio felt tears fall down his face.  _ Food _ , he hated the word. It made him want to puke, eating was such a chore, it was hard to swallow, he hated chewing.

 

The bathroom door opened. “Yura?” Otabek asked. He ran to the blonde’s side, noticing the tears falling down his face.

 

“Yuri, are you okay? What, why haven’t you come to practice?” Otabek asked. Yurio wrapped his arms around Otabek, crying hard now. “I--- I just want-to be perfect.” Yurio cried out.

 

Otabek cradled him. “Yura, you’re already perfect.” Otabek whispered. Yurio shook as he cried harder.

 

“How? I look like a vampire with my skin, my ribs poke out, I can hardly stand without feeling dizzy, I’ve gone to the hospital because of dehydration. Otabek, I’m worse then non-perfect.” Yurio cried out. Otabek picked him up, Yurio curling up into himself. 

 

Otabek carried him out of the bathroom and sat him on the couch. “Yura, i’m gonna give you some food--” Yurio’s eyes widened and a few more tears fell down his cheek. “It’s only fruit, I want you to eat even if it’s just a little. Please try, for me?” Yurio looked at his hands and his receding stomach.

 

“Okay.” his voice cracked and Otabek winced. “Thank you.” he opened up a box of strawberries and pineapple, handing one to Yurio. Yurio held the strawberry in his hand, staring at it like it would explode. Gingerly, he put the strawberry in his mouth and swallowed.

 

He twisted his face a little swallowing again. He waited a few moments and held out his hand again and Otabek smiled before handing him a pineapple. Yurio slowly continued eating the fruit. 

 

After he ate all the fruit, Yurio looked up at Otabek. “C-can we watch a movie?” Yurio asked, his voice cracking on every word. Otabek smiled. “Sure, what do you want to watch?” Otabek asked.

 

Yurio smiled softly, moving to make room for Otabek on the coach. “Lilo & Stitch?” he asked quietly. Otabek stood up and grabbed the movie off Yurio’s movie shelf, putting it in the cd player and sitting next to him. 

 

Yurio curled into Otabek’s side as they watched the movie. 

 

_ “Oh no! Gravity is increasing on me!” _

 

_ “No it’s not!” _

 

_ “Is too, Lilo, same thing happened yesterday.” _

 

“Hey Otabek,” Yurio said quietly, voice hoarse. Otabek tuned to look at him. “My stomach hurts,” Yurio whined, holding his stomach.

 

Otabek wrapped his arm around Yurio’s shoulder. “Can you try to hold it in for me?” Otabek asked, rubbing circles on Yurio’s shoulder. Yurio nodded and buried his head in Otabek’s shoulder.

 

Yurio soon made a choking sound and looked up at otabek. “I-i’m sorry. I-i can’t.” Otabek nodded sadly as Yurio ran to the bathroom. After a few moments, the horrile sound of coughing and puking ecoed through out the house. Otabek looked at his hands.

 

Otabek was  horrible friend, his friend, no crush, was suffering and all he could do was watch. Watch in pain as he wanted to help. He felt selfish for loving the boy, for wanting the boy to be his when right now Yurio just needed help. 

 

Yurio came back, eyes dropping to the ground, blonde hair more of a mess than usual. Tears started falling down his face. “I’m sorry Beka.” Yurio cried out and OTabek stood up, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

 

“Don't’t be, you're trying. That’s all I want, is for you to try. We’ll work up to it, okay?” Otabek said softly, playing with the ends up Yurio’s messy hair. Yurio nodded, tears prickling at his eyes as he buried his face in Otabek’s chest.

 

“Okay…” Yurio agreed. OTabek smiled softly. “Can I brush your hair, please?” Otabek asked again, voice gentle. Yurio nodded and OTabek brought him to the couch, grabbing a blue hairbrush from the ground and running it through the bottom of Yurio’s hair.

 

OTabek slowly made his way up, with each stroke, he went a little higher to get all of the knots out. Soon enough, Yurio’s hair was tangle free. Otabek smiled and let Yurio relax, turning around. “Thank you.” Yurio mumbled and Otabek held his face in his hands.

 

“Yura, I know you don't think so, but you're beautiful. You can call me a liar if you want, but that won’t change my opinion. You're hair is always so soft and pretty, you have amazing form when skating and you, your entire being, is the most perfect and most graceful thing I’ve ever laid eyes on. And  _ nothing _ can change that.” Otabek said, voice calm and quiet as he rested his forehead against Yurio’s.

 

Yurio’s green eyes widened and a light pink dusted his face as he smiled slowly. “Thank you.” he got out, voice cracking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh...... hi, Author here and...... uhm, well this is..... kind of.... stuff so .... i hope you 
> 
> I hope you liked it. Uhm, follow me on Tumblr> [L-The-Art-Nerd](url) I'd uh.... I'd appreciate it if you did.
> 
> Have a wonderful day, Kittens~


End file.
